The Recounts of An Estranged Death Eater
by overdressedandovereducated
Summary: A recount of the life of Andera Malfoy, her love affairs, her triumphs, her downfalls, and her friendships. Other major characters include: Regulus Black, Lucius Malfoy,Evan Rosier, Sirius Black, Severus Snape, Bellatrix Lestrange, Lord Voldemort and Narcissa Black.
1. 25 July 1981

25 July 1981

I've always thought diaries or journals or whatever you want to call them were foolish. I've always believed that no words can describe feelings, no matter how hard one tries. However I have put aside my prejudices and decided to write a diary or journal on the recounts of the past five years of my life and how I've ended up here.

It has been two years. Two years since we've been in hiding. We had to abandon the house on 12 Grimmauld Place in fear the Dark Lord would find us. Not even poor Kreacher knows our whereabouts. Time passes slowly, it seems like we are just waiting to be discovered, waiting for the Dark Lord to find us, waiting for him to kill us. Regulus is asleep on the raggedly couch with the baby, he looks so peaceful. I can feel the clock ticking away, it's only a matter of time, and it breaks my heart because I don't know what I would do without him, without Reg. And John, our darling son, what would happen to him if we were both to perish, would the Dark Lord spare him? Would he spare my only son? My dreams of late have been plagued with images and orders. They are still looking for us, even after all this time. Lucius, Cissy, Bella, Greyback, all of them. I dare not tell Regulus, for the light has come back into his eyes, he believes we are safe, John needs that, I need that. If anyone is reading this I know what you are thinking. We should have known what we were getting ourselves into. But there is so much more to it than that. We were so young when we were initiated, their were family obligations, their were people that needed to be pleased. I could list off a hundred excuses, but I cannot avoid the conclusion. We were wrong, we made a mistake and now we are paying for it. I chose this life, all the decisions I have made up to this point were mine and mine alone. No one forced me to choose this life as a Death Eater or now estranged Death Eater, that is why I ask you not to feel sorry for me. I should have listened to Sirius, I know he would do anything to here me say that.


	2. First Impressions

"What house will I be sorted into do you think Lucius?" The young girl inquired tugging on her older brother's hand.

"Andera, all Malfoys are Slytherian, it is the only respectable house. We've talked about this." He answered peering down at the young girl, her big dark blue eyes melted away all the annoyance he felt.

"Well what if I'm different?" She asked

"Andera please, you are going to be in Slytherian, now know more questions, we need to find the others."

The two Malfoys walked hand in hand down the busy platform that was full of Hogwarts students who frantically moved out of their way. The Malfoy stride, stand up straight, long fast steps with your chin soaring in the air. Andera never understood why her father insisted they be so regal all of the time, and since he had died, her brother had taken the role of telling her how to act.

"Chin up Andera."

Andera sighed and followed her brother onto the train until they found a compartment full of familiar faces. Narcissa Black sat closest to the compartment door, next to her was her sister Andromeda, who immediately got up and moved to the window upon seeing Lucius. Lestrange and Bellatrix Black sat on the other side of the compartment.

"Isn't she adorable? Cissy you did a good job picking out her robes." Bellatrix squealed upon seeing Andera enter the compartment. She motioned for the young girl to sit next to her. Lucius took his seat next to Narcissa.

"Do I look ravishing?" Andera said pretending to pose as the super models she had seen in her mother's magazines.

Lestrange, Bella and Cissy let out a laugh. Lucius and Andromeda looked less than amused.

"Isn't she funny?" Bella exclaimed. "You could take a lesson or two from your sister Lucius."

Lucius scowled at Bella who let out another hearty laugh. Andera took a seat next to the curly haired witch.

"I can't believe it's your last year Bella. I just got here." Andera exclaimed looking up at the beautiful witch she admired so much. Bella and Cissy had been around since before Andera could remember and she had developed quite an attachment to both of them, as did Lucius. "Think of all the adventures we could have had if I was your age."

"Oh nonsense, you'll make plenty of friends with your charm." Bella smiled.

"Or get into plenty of trouble." Lucius chimed in causing everyone to laugh except Andromeda. She never laughed at anything. Andera always wondered why she never fit in with anyone even her own sisters.

"Can I trade you Lucius, Andromeda for Andera?" Cissy laughed.

"As much as I would love to please you darling, I don't think I could get rid of Andera even if I wanted to." He responded. Andera stuck her tongue out at her brother.

There was a knock at the compartment door that interrupted the group of Slytherians mindless chatting. Five boys stood at the doorway, none of them looked at all familiar to Andera. Lucius motioned for them to come in.

"Hello boys, I'm glad you could make it." Lucius smiled, a wicked smile. A smile Andera knew was up to no good.

"We wouldn't miss it for the world." One of the boys responded a little to quickly. Andera looked at the foreign faces with amusement and curiosity.

"Of course not." Lucius replied looking over and nodding at Bellatrix. Cissy cleared her throat.

"Andera, I would like to introduce you to my cousin Regulus Black and his friend Evan Rosier, Regulus this is Andera Malfoy.. They are both first years as well."

The boy looked at Andera silently, he had dark brown shaggy hair and grey blue eyes filled with uneasiness.

"Pleasure." Andera said sticking her small hand out at Regulus. He just stared at it causing Andera's cheeks to turn red with embarrassment. She raised a disapproving eyebrow at the boy unflattered by his reluctance at her gesture. She moved her hand to the other boy. He was much shorter than Regulus, although both were still considerably taller than her. He had light brown hair and warm hazel eyes. He grasped her hand eagerly

"Pleasure is all mine, Ms. Malfoy."

Andera smiled at his friendliness.

"We have some business to discuss. Rosier, take care of her will you?" Lucius asked.

"I would be overjoyed sir!" Rosier exclaimed. Evan swung the compartment door back open and motioned for Andera to follow him. She looked back and said goodbye to her brother and his friends before trailing behind the two boys. She quickly stormed past Regulus to catch up with Rosier.

"Who were those other boys in the compartment?" Andera inquired.

"Oh that was Mulciber, Avery and Severus, they are second years." Evan replied. "Ah here we are." The boy held the door to an empty compartment. Andera took a seat across from the two boys staring curiously at the pair of them.

"So have you guys been friends for a while?"

"Actually yeah, I met Reg about three years ago at a house party my mum hosted." Evan answered. Regulus just stared at Andera without saying a word. She shifted uncomfortably in her seat.

"I see. And what houses do you suppose you'll be sorted into?"

"Slytherian of course!" Evan exclaimed, the excitement evident in his eyes. Andera enjoyed his enthusiasm.

"And you?" Andera asked looking at Regulus.

He just stared at her.

"Do you not speak?" Andera asked incredulously.

Evan laughed. "I don't think he likes you very much."

"And why is that?" Andera asked taken aback. "I've done absolutely nothing wrong!"

"Well you do have sort of a reputation." Evan said looking at Regulus and then back at Andera, "for being sort of a spoiled brat."

"What?" Andera gasped flipping her loose black curly hair behind her back.

"Andromeda says you are very bossy, nosy, loud and you get whatever you want. She also says Bellatrix and Narcissa adore you because you are just like them, stuck up princesses." Evan said cautiously.

Andera eyes widened in fury.

"I mean of course I never believed her. You seem perfectly all right to me." Evan quickly added.

"You know what I think? I think that Andromeda is just jealous that Bella and Cissy would rather have me for a sister." Andera concluded automatically raising her chin high in the air, a Malfoy specialty.

Regulus snorted.

"What you think that's funny do you?" Andera asked. She was not liking this boy at all.

"No I just think your delusional princess." Regulus said, his voice surprisingly deeper than Andera was expecting.

"Oh so you do speak?" Andera spat back. "Well might I inform you that if Andromeda wasn't such a drag all the time people would actually like her."

Evan laughed. "She's got a point Reg."

"Just because someone doesn't like you doesn't mean they are a drag." Regulus said, his grey eyes burning with annoyance.

"It does if they have absolutely no fun and imagination." Andera replied leaning back in her seat.

"Andromeda is a required taste, she's just very dry and snarky." Evan added.

"I suppose, still a drag though." Andera sighed.

Regulus rolled his eyes. "I bet everyone's a drag in your eyes."

"That's not true!" Andera said defensively.

"Oh, really?" The grey eyed boy challenged.

"No." Andera said defiantly. "Just Andromeda, and you."

"I'm definitely a drag, right Evan?"

Evan laughed, "I can't say so mate."

The train had come to a halt and the passage ways of the train began filling with students. They had finally arrived at Hogwarts.

"Well you know what at least I wait to judge a person until I meet them, and I don't allow other people's opinion taint my judgement of character, unlike you Mr. Black." Andera exclaimed. She stood up and walking toward the compartment door. "I'll see you around Rosier."

She genuinely liked Evan but Regulus, she couldn't stand.

"See ya Andera." Evan laughed.

"Bye princess." Regulus taunted.

Andera scowled and slammed the compartment door shut.


	3. Late For Charms

"Sirius would you wait up please!" Andera called as she struggled to keep up with the boy as he pushed his way through the crowd. It was the first day of her fourth year at Hogwarts and they were already late to Charms. When Andera was first sorted into Gryffindor, Sirius and his friends were the only people that talked to her. They had been practically inseperable ever since despite the disapporval of Lucius, Cissy and Bella.

"Hurry up Andy." He shouted now a few yards in front of her. Andera's pale face twisted into a scowl.

"Sirius!" She yelled shoving her way through the mass of Ravenclaw girls. "Excuse me, pardon me."

"Watch it Gryffindor." A skinny blonde girl dressed in blue robes barked.

Andera cursed under her breath, "Bitch."

"Excuse me?" The girl yelled. "What did you say to me?"

Andera sighed, turning around, looking the girl dead in the eye. There was no way she was getting to Charms on time. "Bitch."

"Who do you think you are, stupid Gryffindor?" The ravenclaw beauty said drawing out her wand.

"I happen to be top of my class thank you." Andera said raising her chin high in the air. A crowd was starting to gather around the girls.

"Oh watch out." A familiar deep voice spoke from behind her. A tall aristocratic figure emerged from behind Andera. The dark haired boy walked over to the blonde and wrapped an arm around her shoulder and kissed her on the cheek. Andera tried to keep herself from vomiting.

"Regulus, is she worth it?" The blonde cooed looking up into his grey blue eyes.

Andera rolled her eyes and placed a waiting hand on her hip, all hope on getting to Charms on time vanished. She was absolutely disgusted at how this broad threw herself all over Black. Sure he was one of the most handsome guys at the school, but everyone knew he was bad news.

_And Ravenclaws were suppose to smart._

Andera snorted to herself.

"I think it would be unreasonable don't you? I mean you're a sixth year, she's a fourth, hardly a fair duel." Regulus answered in a sweet tone.

"Shut up Black, you and I both know I could curse her before she even had the chance to think of a spell." Andera said infuriated.

"Is that a challenge?" The blonde taunted. The crowd around the girls and Regulus was really big now. Andera recognized a few faces one of them being Rosier who couldn't wipe the big smirk off his face. He knew Andera would kick Regulus' lastest conquest's ass in any duel.

"Why don't we find out." Andera demanded ready to send the girl flying across the hallway.

"I turn my head away for a second Andy." Sirius said pushing his way through the crowd and walking in between the two girls. "And you already seemed to have gotten yourself into trouble."

Andera smirked. Sirius always had a way to diffuse the tension.

"Hey Reggie, how's it going?" The tall black haired boy asked. Regulus fell silent and avoided his brother's gaze.

"Andy and I are late for Charms so if you don't mind Ms. Khedira, we will going now." Sirius grabbed Andera's wrist, the crowd began to defuse.

"Next time sweetie.." Khedira called as the two Gryffindors walked away.

"Did I ever tell you I absolutely hate your brother?" Andera mumbled as they continued their walk to Charms. It was the only class she did not have with Black. She thanked merlin for it every day, who knew being a year ahead in Charms would be this much of a relief.

"Imagine living with him." The boy smirked down at the raven haired girl.

"Bloody hell, I can't."

They slipped through the door of their Charms class and bid their sorrows to the professor before going to their assigned seats. Sirius sat next to Remus and Andera next to Severus Snape.

Andera placed her book on the desk and tried to listen to the professor but after about ten minutes she got bored and began to daydream. Just because she was good at Charms doesn't mean she liked it.

"A bit peeved are we?" A soft whisper spoke. She looked over at Severus who eyed her balled fists on the desk.

"It's nothing." She whispered back, only to get a quizzical glance from the boy. "Okay fine, I got into a sort of misunderstanding in the hallway."

"Misunderstanding?"

"Yes with that dumb blonde broad dating Black. Can you believe she actually thought she could beat me in duel?" Andera let a small chuckle out at the thought.

"Regulus?"

Andera glanced over at Severus with an unamused face. "Obviously."

Severus rolled his eyes. "I don't understand why you two can't just get along."

Andera stared at Snape, with the same face.

"Okay he's an acquired taste."

Andera maintained her expression.

"Fine, he's a git, happy?"

Andera smiled.

"Still, you guys better learn to get along because you are never going to get rid of each other."

"Don't remind me." Andera said. She caught the eye of Sirius and James who were making kissy faces at her and Snape. She gracefully held up her middle finger before pretending to pay attention.

"How's Lily, by the way?" Severus asked in whisper that sounded more like a squeak.

Andera sighed and turned to her friend once more with a sad expression."She hasn't come around yet Sev. I'm sorry."

"Yeah, me too." He said.


	4. Just Friends

Christmas Break had finally come and the students of Hogwarts rejoiced in the festive spirit that lingered around the castle. Lucius had decided to pick up the tradition of throwing an annual Christmas ball each year at the Malfoy Manner for the first time since his father had died. It was to be very grand, for Lucius had just started his first job at the Ministry and Andera had been accepted into the renowned Slug Club.

"I got a lovely invitation from an owl this morning."

Andera was sitting on the bridge railing reading up for next semester's potion courses when she saw the charming smile of Evan Rosier leaning against the railing. She smirked, rolled her eyes and looked back down at her book.

"Narcissa has really outdone herself this time." She said.

"Really, because I thought the green and silver lace around the edge of the parchment was your idea."

Andera closed her book and looked back at the boy. He had grown much taller over the past fours year since she first met him on the train, his hazel eyes always sparkling with softness Andera admired. .

"I think I might be the only Gryffindor attending." Andera sighed. Lately that fact had been weighing on her mind. She was proud of her house and she had the Marauders to entertain her but things of late had started to heat up. Lucius was becoming more ardent about his disdain for her friendship with Sirius Black and the other Gryffindors. While Sirius and his friends were pressuring her to cut ties with her family and friends in Slytherin. She didn't really understand what was going on, she knew something was wrong, there was something that no one was telling her.

"I'm sure Black will be there. So you won't be alone." Rosier said in a peeved tone.

Andera studied her friend's slight hostile demeanor. "Actually I don't think Sirius' parents would let him attend, a fact he is rejoicing in to say the least."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Sarcasm evident in his voice.

"Don't be. It really doesn't matter to me, I'm quite glad he isn't going actually." Andera answered shifting her gaze to the forest. .

"Really?" Rosier asked not bothering to cover up his surprise.

"Yes, why do you sound so astonished?" Andera asked looking back and examining her friend.

Evan had leaned off the railing and was now standing with both his hands grasping it.

"I thought you fancied him." Rosier stumbled.

ndera's cheeks flushed red with embarrassment. "Absolutely not."

She noted the relieved look on Rosier's face. The two fell into an awkward silence on the bridge, both refusing to look at another for what seemed like an eternity.

"Does it really come off that way?" Andera finally gained the courage ask.

Evan looked up at the raven haired girl, his hazel eyes latching onto her dark blue one. "No." He almost whispered. " I mean I don't know. I've just heard things."

"Heard things?" Andera asked cautiously.

"Just forget about it Andy." Rosier said before looking away.

"Do you really expect me to?" She asked. "If someone's spreading rumors Evan you should tell me."

"It's not that." Rosier said glancing at Andera.

"Then spit it out." She vexed.

"Will you go to the ball with me?"

Andera's mouth fell ajar as she stared at Rosier in utter shock. She had not seen this coming at all. Sure she had a tiny crush on Evan but she never really thought about it too much. Her hand flew up to her mouth and her cheeks flushed an even brighter red than before as she tried to concrete on Evan's continued rambling.

"I mean it would just as friends, and it's traditional you know, for a boy to ask a girl and I just thought..."

"Yes!" Andera said a little to enthusiastically as soon as the surprise wore off.

Evan fell silent and stared at her.

"I meant of course, I would be delighted to accompany you or be your date or rather your date as friends." Andera spurred, mentally kicking herself for sounding like such a fool.

A wide smile swept across the face of Evan Rosier.

"Okay good. I mean great. I'll owl you."

Andera let out a small giggle, this had to be the most awkward yet best moment of her life. "Okay."

Rosier nodded and smiled. "I'll see you on the train?"

"Perhaps." Andera smirked.

Evan laughed and began to walk away, awkwardly tripping over a passing first year causing Andera to smile with amusement. She couldn't wait to tell Bella and Cissy.


	5. First Kiss

The day had finally come. Christmas Eve had finally arrived and the Malfoy Manor was like a madhouse. Cissy and Bella had come over the previous day to help decorate and plan the evening. Mostly Cissy and Lucius, Bella and Andera had run off at the first opportunity and hid from the two all day. House elves were buzzing about the Manor preparing the ballroom and completing ever request Cissy made. The kitchen was alive and filled with the best catering company in the wizarding world. Andera was pleased to find her mother helping out the cook. Her mother had not cooked since their father died and Andera was pleased to see the light in her eyes.

Bella and Andera escaped to Andera's bedroom upstairs. Bella lay on the bed talking about Andromeda and how annoying she was of late. The room was large, a beautiful chandelier hung in the middle of the room over a red velvet love seat and a black oak coffee table. The bed was enormous and was surrounded by a beautiful black headboard, the mattress was covered in cream satin sheets, feather pillows and a rather regal looking duvet. Famous paintings clung to the walls, the wardrobes where overly grand. It was a room fit for a queen.

"Bella." Andera spoke, walking over and laying beside Bellatrix on the bed.

"Yes dear." Bella asked looking over at the raven haired girl.

"I don't know if Cissy told you because I haven't gotten the chance, but Evan Rosier asked me to be his date to the ball tonight."

Bella sat straight up on the bed with a huge smile on her face. "Please tell."

Andera told Bella about Evan and about the bridge, and how he leaned against the railing, and the book she was reading for potions, the shade of pink his cheeks turned when he asked, and how he asked if she fancied Sirius.

"Did you say yes?" Bella asked enthraled by her friend's story.

"Of course I did. Was I suppose to say no?" Andera sighed.

"Well do you fancy him?" Andera's cheeks flushed red at Bella's question.

"Andera, you do! You fancy Evan Rosier!" She sang, leaping off the bed and dancing around the room.

"I do not!" Andera protested, her cheeks still ablaze.

Bella stopped looked at Andera for a moment and then went back to singing.

"You fancy Evan Rosier."

"Oh hush, Bella someone might hear you!" Andera pleaded causing Bella to laugh and collapse on the bed once more.

"Well then, we must make sure you look absolutely ravishing tonight." The curly haired witch cooed. "But not too ravishing, we wouldn't want little Rosier to try anything now would we? Especially since my sweet little Andera is finally growing breasts."

If it was possible Andera's face was more red than a rose.

"Bellatrix that is a very crude thing to say."

"Well it's true Andera." The witch smiled. "What would Lucius do if he found you snogging the life out Rosier, or worse? I'm sure he would have a nice friendly chat with the bloke don't you?"

"Or worse?" Andera inquired not sure what Bella was implying.

The older witch eyed Andera for a few moments before answering. "You know, sex. Hasn't anyone ever had the talk with you before?"

Instead of red, Andera's face turned paler than it already was. "I'm not going to sleep with him Bella for merlin's sake!"

"Well if you do, you are good a charms, don't forget to use one for you know..." Bella winked.

Andera shook her head as Bella let out a wicked laugh.

Suddenly the door flew open and in barged Narcissa.

"Where have you two been all day?" She demanded looking rather flushed.

Bella and Andera exchanged glances.

"Never mind that. We need to get ready the guests will be here in an hour. And none of us look presentable." Cissy said.

The girls spent the entire hour getting ready. Cissy did Andera's makeup and hair. Bella managed to tame her wild curls and make them look absolutely stunning. And Cissy, in her beautiful emerald green dress looked ravishing.

"Here put this on." Cissy said throwing a bag and corset at Andera and shoving her behind the dressing screen. Andera hung the bag up and slipped into the corset. After many attempts on her own Narcissa tied the corset for her and helped her into the dress before allowing her to look in the mirror.

"Are you ready?" Cissy said holding her hands over Andera's eyes.

"Yes." Andera answered excitedly. She had dressed up nicely before, but never for anything as grand as a ball.

Narcissa hands uncovered her dark blue eyes and she stared at herself in the mirror in awe. The dress was stunning. The dark blue fabric was identical to her eyes and hung all the way to the floor. The dress ruffled past the waist and the neck line revealed just enough to show Andera's newfound breasts. Her hair was neatly tucked up with a few black curls trickling down her back. Her makeup was simple yet enhanced her plump lips and round cheeks.

"You look beautiful." Narcissa said placing a hand on Andera's shoulder.

"We won't be able to keep Rosier off of you." Bella added snaking her hands around Andera's waist and resting her chin on the young witch's shoulder.

There was a knock on the door, and in came Lucius. "It's time Narcissa."

Narcissa turned around and walked towards Lucius. Andera looked over her shoulder to examine her brother. His face was absolutely captivated by the witch's beauty. She hoped someday someone would look at her the way her brother did Cissy.

"You are more beautiful than a nymph, my love." Lucius said kissing Narcissa on the hand. "Bella, Rodolphus is waiting down the stairs for you."

"That's my cue." Bella said walking after Lucius and Cissy.

"Don't be long Andera." Lucius said as he shut his sister's bedroom door. Andera looked back at herself in the mirror and sighed pulling up the white gloved Narcissa had given her. She hoped everything went perfectly tonight.

Rosier scanned the ballroom once more and saw no sight of Andera. He sighed and looked over at Regulus and his new girlfriend. Rebecca Moore. She was pretty, tall blonde, and a Gryffindor but she was a pure blood, and that's all he needed to satisfy anyone at this party.

"Looks like your princess is running late, Ev? Or perhaps she got cold feet." Regulus said downing another glass of champagne.

"I'm right here actually." Said the charming voice of Andera Malfoy. Evan turned around. His heartbeat quickened, his lips parted and he stared in amazement at Andera. He always thought she was beautiful, but he had never seen her like this before.

Andera smiled at the expression on Evan's face. She had never felt so beautiful before. And she couldn't help but feel a bit satisfied at the shock on Regulus' face either which he quickly masked with a snide remark.

"You've really outdone yourself this time Malfoy. You actually look like a princess." Black said lazily.

"You look stunning." Evan sighed, kissing Andera's white gloved hand causing her to blush.

"Thank you Evan, you look quite handsome yourself." Andera smiled.

"A true gentleman." She said smoothing out Rosier's collar, while eyeing Black.

Regulus snorted. "I believe you know Rebecca." He introduced. Andera looked at the girl and mentally laughed, typical Black.

"Some red wine, Master Andera." A house elf asked holding a tray of drinks.

"Yes, thank you Dobby." She said before patting the elf sweetly on the head. Regulus watched the gesture and couldn't help but feel a pang of warmth in his stomach.

Andera took a sip of her wine. "No actually I don't believe we have met before." She said haughtily causing Rosier to smirk. .

"Rebecca Moore. We are in the same house." The blonde said looking at Andera unamused.

"Rebecca Moore, actually yes, I think Sirius has mentioned you a few times now that I think about it."

Regulus choked on his drink and Evan couldn't help but snicker when Rebecca flushed red.

"Why don't we go dance for a bit Andy?" Rosier asked trying to spare any more tension between the group.

"I'd love too!" Andera smiled taking Rosier's hand.

He guided her to the ballroom floor. The dancing consisted of a lot of laughing and teasing. Evan was not so fancy on his feet and stepped on Andera's toes multiple times.

"You are absolutely a horrendous dancer you know that Ev." Andera laughed as twirled her around.

"But my good looks and charms make up for it?" He smiled as he pulled her back into his arms.

"Of course." Andera smiled back before snuggling her head on his shoulder.

The rest of the night flew by, Andera made her rounds to all the guests and chatted them up and so on. Rosier by her side the whole time. He wasn't particularly good at conversation but he amused Andera and made the night the most fun she had ever had. She now stood with Evan by the doorway with Lucius and Cissy bidding to goodbyes to everyone.

"It was a lovely party Lucius, your father would be proud." Orion Black said patting the blonde haired wizard on the back.

"Thank you sir."

"Lovely job with Andera, Cissy. She has turned out to be quite a success. You two must be so proud." Walburga Black said to Lucius and Narcissa .

"Thank you Aunt Walburga, we very proud." Cissy smiled.

"Indeed." Lucius said.

"It was a pleasure meeting you child, your future is indeed very bright. Rosier is a lucky boy to have you on his arm." Walburga said as she approached Andera.

Andera blushed. "Thank you Mrs. Black you are most kind."

"See ya at school Ev." Regulus said patting his friend on the back.

"See ya Reg." Rosier replied

"Lovely to be in your presence as always princess." Regulus taunted.

"Always a sheer pleasure." Andera snapped back.

Suddenly Regulus grabbed one of Andera's gloved hands and slowly brought it to his lips while staring deeply into her dark blue eyes. She dared not look away as his grey blue eyes penetrated her own intensely. She felt her heart rate increase the moment his lips touched her hand gracefully. Andera could feel Evan stiffen behind her. Regulus dropped her hand and headed out the door. Rebecca followed quickly, her face a purply red shade. Andera stood in confusion.

"Well it looks like that's everybody." Lucius said looking at Evan and Andera

"Thank Merlin." Andera sighed reaching down to take off her shoes. The four stood awkwardly for a minute before Narcissa spoke.

"Lucius would you accompany me to the kitchen for a moment please."

"I'd love to." He replied sending a warning glance Rosier's way.

When the two were out of sight. Rosier gently grabbed Andera gloved hands and drew her close, very close.

"I had a wonderful time with you tonight Andera." Evan said. She could feel his breath on her face. She couldn't even register what he was saying, she just stared into his hazel eyes and looked down at his pale pink lips. She had never kissed a boy before.

"Andera?" He whispered.

"Hm?" She mumbled dreamily .

"May I kiss you?"

"Yes." Andera felt his warm lips graze her own After a few seconds she began to move her lips against his and he snaked an arm around her waist pulling her closer to him than she thought was possible. The two stood their snogging before they heard a male clear his throat.

"I think you should be on your way Rosier." Lucius said standing next to Narcissa.

Andera's cheeks flushed red and Rosier back away quickly.

"Yes sir." He said quickly. Evan stopped for a moment looked back at Andera and winked before opening the door and leaving. When the door shut she let out a sigh, not believing what just happened. She looked back at Lucius who eyed her suspiciously and then at Cissy who was smiling in triumph.

"I'm going to go to bed now." Andera said before racing up the stairs into the safety of her room. That night she laid in bed thinking of the whole evening, but mostly of the kiss. The way Evan's lips felt against hers, the way his hand was wrapped around her waist. Her eyes began to close and she began to drift off to sleep the last thing she saw was the look in Regulus' eyes when he kissed her hand, and the way her stomach dropped to the floor.

**Okay Chapter 5 is up! Thats a lot of chapters in two days! I love hearing what you guys have to say so please leave your reviews! I LOVE reading them. **


	6. A New Social Circle

**Review Review Review! I love your feedback and criticisms etc. **

"You've got to be kidding me!" Sirius yelled.

"Sirius, relax." James said looking over at Rosier and Andera snogging. Since school had resumed after Christmas break, there were rumors that Rosier and Andera were now dating. None of the boys chose to acknowledge it though, especially Sirius.

"Andera is smart. I'm sure she knows..."Remus began.

"Shut up Moony she doesn't know shit." Sirius barked.

Remus shrugged and looked at James in defeat. Sure they didn't like Rosier, obviously he was in Slytherin, and hung out with people they despised. But it could be worse, she could be snogging Mulciber, Avery or even Severus.

"She's only 14 years old." Sirius pointed out immediately .

"Almost 15." Remus added.

Sirius looked at Remus and repeated. "She is only 14 years old."

"What grade were you in when you first snogged someone?" James smirked.

Sirius paused. "That's not the point. Rosier is bad news, there is only one thing on the git's mind."

Andera pulled Rosier into one last kiss before letting him go. "Try not to miss me too much."

"I'll try." He smiled, squeezing her hand before walking down the hall and disappearing into the crowd.

Andera sighed. She had never been more happy in her life. She turned around to see Sirius, James and Remus looking in her direction perhaps they wanted to go to the pitch and practice for the next qudditch match.

"Lovely day isn't boys?" Andera said as she approached her fellow Gryffindors.

"Why do you say that?" Sirius said

"Well I was thinking we could go out to the pitch and practice, you guys got a big match against Slytherin coming up." She smiled looking at James who nodded in agreement.

"Really, do you think you should be fraternizing with the enemy?" Sirius asked.

"Fraternizing with the enemy?" Andera questioned.

"Well you know, now that you have a boyfriend who plays for enemy, how do we know you aren't gonna give away all our secrets or weaknesses?" Sirius vexed.

Remus rolled his eyes and James snorted with amusement.

"Excuse me?" Andera said her cheeks flushing red with anger. "Why on earth would you say such a thing? You know I would never..."

"Never what? Become a traitor? Because I think good shag from Rosier might convince you." Sirius spat.

Andera felt like someone punched her in the chest. She had been snapped at rudely before but never like this, and never from a friend. "A traitor is that what you think I am?"

"Remus? James?" She looked over at the other two boys. James's eyes immediately fell to the floor and Remus shifted nervously in his robes.

She felt the lump in throat rise. "Fine. I see how it is."

Andera quickly turned around and began to walk away. She stopped and looked back once more. "Fuck you Sirius Black. You are just as horrible as your brother. How dare you suggest I would ever betray my friends, I can't believe how you could be so prejudice against someone who is not in your own bloody house."

And with that she stalked off in the opposite direction, tears freely flowing down her cheeks.

Weeks had gone by since Andera had separated herself from the Marauders. She felt lonely in the Gryffindor common room, the only friend she had left was Lily. Andera often sat with her at meals, the two talked of school mostly; both being two of the smartest witches at Hogwarts. But sometimes Lily would ask about Rosier or how Severus was doing.

One afternoon, Andera decided to go to the library to study for her charms exam, she was accompanied by Severus and the two sat at a table in the back of the room They had been studying for nearly an hour when they were interrupted by a quiet clearance of the throat.

Andera looked up to find the big brown eyes of Remus Lupin staring at her.

"May I please borrow you for a moment." He asked in a soft tone. Andera looked at Severus who gave her a "what the hell" expression before looking down at his book.

"Um, sure." She replied hesitantly. She followed Remus into the bookshelves before he paused and seemed to be contemplating something.

"Well what is it then?" Andera asked quickly losing patience.

"How are you?" The fair haired boy asked.

Andera crinkled her nose, "Just peachy."

Remus nodded and looked frantically around at the books. Andera studied his profile, he seemed rather nervous and it was rubbing off on her own mood.

"Remus please, I need to get back.." She began.

"Wait!" He nearly shouted. "I just wanted to say that I think what Sirius said was wrong. And so does James. You should have the right to see whoever you like, and I was wondering if you wanted to come to the pitch after supper and practice with us."

Andera looked at his soft brown eyes and saw the genuine kindness that she always admired about Remus. She cracked a small smile and dark blue eyes lite up with joy.

"I'd love to. "

"Really?" He asked surprised, as if he was expecting her to say no.

"Really." She smiled.

"Great! James will be delighted." Remus smiled back.

"Does Sirius know about this?" Andera inquired.

"No." Remus said. "And if he did know he would bloody kill me!"

Andera laughed. "I'll see you in a few hours Remus."

The raven haired witch walked back to the table. Severus studied her giddy expression and couldn't help but be slightly repulsed.

"Did he snog you?"

Andera looked at her friend unamused. "No."

"Then what?" Snape asked a bit curious.

Andera scanned the room before leaning in close as if she were telling a horrid secret. "Remus and James want me to join them at the pitch after supper to practice."

Severus pulled away confused. "You don't play qudditch.

"Well no, but I might as well. I'm just as good as the boys. Plus I had to focus on the getting into the Slug Club this year." Andera explained.

"Right." Snape said sarcastically. "Does Rosier know about this?"

Andera sighed. "No and he is not going to find out."

Severus gave her a less then reassuring look before turning back to his studies.

Ever since she had broken off her friendship with Sirius and the Marauders, Lucius and Evan had been so pleased. She was even dining with Evan and his friends tonight in the Great Hall, and if they knew she was going to practice qudditch with Remus and James, they would surely shun her.

After another hour or so of studying Andera and Severus departed to the Great Hall. They were silent the whole way, Severus was in a particularly quiet mood, like always.

When they arrived at the entrance to the dining room they were stopped by another.

"Snvillous." A familiar face snarled.

"Potter." Snape replied his voice ice cold and full of hate. Andrea quirked an eyebrow glancing back and forth as the two stared at each other for a moment before James left to join the feast, winking at Andera before he went.

"You two really need to sort out your differences." Andera said walking into the hall.

"He's an arrogant git." Severus retorted following after her.

"Oh god Sev there they are." Andera whispered as she made her way to the Slytherin table. Evan sat alone on one side of the bench, while on the other sat Mulciber, Avery, Regulus Black, and some girl she didn't recognize.

"Relax, you know these people." Severus whispered back.

"Yeah, but as Andera Malfoy, not Evan's girlfriend." She said.

"What's the difference really?" He replied walking a bit faster and front of Andera.

"Running a bit late princess?" Regulus asked lazily causing the boys to snicker and the girl to giggle and then snort. Andera sat down next to Evan and Severus beside her.

"Actually Black I was studying for Charms, you know the class you failed to get into." Andera replied causing Mulciber and Avery to laugh. Both her and Black had the opportunity to take charms with the fifth years, however Regulus had failed to pass the entrance exam.

Regulus' lips twisted into an arrogant smile that repulsed her . "Touche princess."

Evan rested a hand on her thigh as to warn her not to respond.

Suddenly a loud firework went off, everyone turned around to see Sirius Black bowing and waving as he was dragged away by a prefect.

"Looks like that brother of yours has really gotten himself into trouble this time." Mulciber laughed watching the disgusted look on the prefects face.

"He is no brother of mine." Regulus snapped. Andera quickly glued her eyes to the glass of pumpkin juice in front of her hoping the topic would change soon.

"Filthy blood traitor." Avery murmured shoving a chicken wing into his mouth.

"I can only feel sorry for your poor mom." Mulciber added.

"What about you Andy, you know the git, what's he really like?" Avery said still stuffing his face with a chicken wing. Andera looked up at Rosier hoping he would step in but he didn't.

She shiftly uncomfortably in her seat and looked up to meet the grey blue eyes of Regulus Black, grey blue eyes that were identical to Sirius's.

Andera cleared her throat. "Sirius Black is everything he seems..." Her eyes still latched onto Regulus who held her gaze. "Lazy, arrogant, rude, self centered, and..."

"And?"

Andera inhaled sharply. She glanced down at her plate and then back up at Regulus whose gaze surprised her. His glare was reassuring, as if he understood how much it hurt her to say these things.

"And I pity the bastard." She fake smiled at Avery. Andera had never felt so ashamed in her life. Sure she wasn't exactly talking to Sirius at the moment, but she knew he would never say such things about her.

"Well he doesn't deserved your pity Andy." Mulciber added. Andera looked back down at her plate smashing the potatoes with her fork.

"Can we please talk about something else, I'm tired of hearing about that scum." Regulus said the coldness and hostility back in eyes.

"Have you guys been studying for your OWLS?" Severus asked trying to defuse the block of ice that he felt around Andera.

The boys snorted in unison.

"Good one Sev." Rosier laughed exchanging glances with the other boys.

"Evan, you told me you've been studying. You have, haven't you?" Andera inquired suspiciously. For the past week Evan would leave her randomly claiming he had to study for his OWLS. Everyone fell silent at the table.

"Of course darling." He answered kissing her on the cheek swiftly. She knew he was lying. Something was going on, the look on all their faces gave it away.

"Right. Well I've got to go study for potions. It was nice chatting with you." Andera said in her best fake sweet tone standing up.

"You just got here babe." Rosier stood up next to her.

"I know, but if you want to be top of the class, work is always awaiting." She replied still maintaining her fake smile.

"Alright then. Off you go." He smiled leaning down and giving her a soft peck on the lips.

Andera turned around and headed out the Great Hall, she was furious that Rosier didn't step in when she was interrogated about Sirius. He knew how she close of a friend he was, or once was. The only comfort she felt lied in Black's gaze. Maybe he wasn't as bad as she had originally thought. Maybe he had grown up since that day on the train, where she swore never to like him. Everything was just so confusing at the moment, she couldn't wait to clear her mind at the pitch.


	7. Discoveries on the Pitch

**Okay I gave two updates today, I was on vacation so I hadn't gotten the chance to upload. I love your reviews! Please keep them coming, I want to know what you guys think of the story and characters, and I'm always open to requests and suggestions. 3 BIG THANKS TO Diamondgirl3! Love your reviews girl! **

"There you are!" Remus called as Andera approached onto the pitch dressed in a sweater and jeans, her long black hair tied neatly in ponytail and a broom trailing behind her. "We were beginning to think you weren't going to come."

"And miss kicking your arise at qudditch? Never." Andera laughed. She looked over at James who smiled at her, they hadn't spoken in weeks, she couldn't help but feel a bit awkward.

"Alright. Andera and I on one team. Remus, Peter and Frank on another." James said.

"Don't we need Sirius to make the teams even?" Peter asked. Andera sighed, Peter always knew how to make everyone feel uncomfortable.

"Wormtail we talked about this remember?" Remus whispered angrily.

"Oh yes, right." The timid boy replied.

"Enough chat, let's do this." James said.

The Gryffindors whizzed around in the air on their broomsticks, laughing and enjoying themselves. James and Andera were beating Remus, Frank and Peter by a considerable amount of points. After about two hours which went by way too fast for Andera's liking. They settled themselves back on the grass panting.

"Damn Andy, you really need to join the team next season." James huffed.

Andera rolled over in the grass to face the shaggy haired boy with glasses. "You think so?"

"You are bloody brilliant, I know so." He smiled back.

"I still don't know how you can be so damn good at qudditch Andy." Remus said still attempting to catch his breath.

"I guess I was just born with it." Andera said causing everyone to laugh.

"Well what do we have here?" A dark familiar voice mocked.

Andera looked up to see the Slytherin qudditch team approach.

"Bloody hell." Andera murmured as she stood up next to James who was already on his feet gripping his wand. Regulus, Evan, Mulciber, Avery and the rest of qudditch team stopped right in front the Gryffindors. The look on Evan's face was absolute mortification.

"We were just leaving." Remus said. He always tried to maintain the peace. The Gryffindors turned around to leave. Andera bent over to pick up her broomstick and follow the others.

"Not so fast Malfoy." Regulus Black said gripping Andera's forearm tightly. "I thought you were going for a study?"

"I did." Andera said quickly but without fear.

"Don't lie to me." He spat. "You see Rosier is my best friend..."

"Spare us Black." Potter shouted.

Andera looked over at Evan, he quickly shifted his hazel eyes away from her dark blue ones. Regulus snapped his fingers and Mulciber and Avery restrained Potter and Remus. Peter and Frank had run off before the Slytherins had even arrived.

"And I don't like it when people lie to my best friend." Black said tightening his grip on Andera's forearm. She crinkled her nose in pain.

"Let her go!" Someone yelled from across the pitch. A tall figure with short black curls emerged.

"Let her go now Regulus." Sirius said his wand pointed at the younger wizard. Regulus and Andera both looked at Sirius in shock.

"Drop her or I'll give mum and dad another reason to hate me I swear to merlin Reggie." Sirius said quietly so only Regulus and Andera could hear him. Regulus let go of Andera's arm, her hand automatically went up to rub it as she walked over to stand behind Sirius.

"Call them off." Sirius said with his wand still pointed at Regulus and nodding in Mulciber and Avery's direction. Regulus didn't speak, he just stood there staring with a look in his eyes Andera had never seen before.

"Now Reg or I will hex you." Sirius said. The thought made Andera's stomach cringe, brother fighting brother. All because of a stupid house rivalry, all because of blood status. Andera felt like she would never understand.

Regulus still didn't respond. Instead the younger wizard quickly reached for his wand.

"Stupify." Sirius yelled.

"No, stop!"Andera screamed jumping in front of Regulus. She closed her eyes anticipating the spell to hit her. Sirius stood in horror, as the curse flew at his friend. After a moment passed, Andera felt nothing. She opened her eyes, arms stretched out and her palms faced in Sirius's direction. A violet substance blurred her view of Sirius and James and Remus, who now stood beside their friend. Her hands seemed to be pressed up against something, something that felt very much like a wall. Andera brought her hands down to her sides and the purple wall was gone.

Everyone on the pitch stood silently in awe. She looked over her shoulder at Regulus who backed away from her slowly. She glanced down and examined her hands, which seemed perfectly normal.

"Andy?" Sirius questioned. Andera looked up and hesitantly walked towards her friends. She turned around once more to look at the Slytherins. Mulciber and Avery stood with their mouths hanging open, Evan looked confused and shocked, Regulus held an unreadable expression.

"Come on let's go." Remus said draping an arm around the girl and walking off the pitch. Sirius and James followed glancing back to make sure the Slytherins didn't try anything.

Once they arrived back at the common room Remus sat beside Andera on the couch. She still hadn't spoken a word since the incident. James and Sirius sat on the floor gazing at her curiously.

"That was some abnormally powerful magic you just did back there Andera." Remus finally said breaking the silence.

"What?" Andera asked coming out of her daze.

"You produced a force field, without a wand." Remus said. "Do you remember?"

"Yes. " Andera practically whispered. "I mean no, I don't really. I just remember Regulus grabbing his wand, and then Sirius yelling a curse..."

"And then?" Remus asked.

"And then I didn't want them to fight because they are brothers for merlin's sake. Something pulled me, I guess you could call instinct, to run in between them." Andera answered thoughtfully, her brain searching for answers trying to remember anything that she had read or studied that might have explained this.

"Okay what happened after you ran in between them?" Remus continued on with his interrogation.

"I closed my eyes, I knew the curse was going to hit me. But I felt nothing. When I opened my eyes, that purpley wall..."

"The force field." Remus interrupted.

"The force field was there. My palms were against it, I could feel it against my hands, it was like a wall." Andera explained looking down at Sirius. His grey blue eyes comforted her; he had come to her rescue when her own boyfriend wouldn't.

James cleared his throat. "Perhaps you two need some time to talk." Remus looked at James and nodded, the two boys got up and left Sirius and Andera alone.


	8. The Power of Words

Sirius picked himself up off the floor and sat next to the raven-haired girl. The two sat silently for a while, it wasn't awkward it was just soothing.

"You were right." Andera finally spoke. "You can say I told you so."

"I don't want to Andy." Sirius said looking over at the girl's defeated expression. Andera shifted her eyes to the floor. She had never seen this side of Evan, and she didn't like it all. He was the git that her friends warned her about. Rosier couldn't stand up for her if it meant going against his friends, going against Regulus.

"Don't be to hard on yourself Andera." Sirius said. "Those Slytherins are just damn sneaky."

Andera let a small smile play on her lips. "You can say that again. I just don't understand how I didn't see this side of him before, Sirius. I always thought Evan was better than that. I don't understand why he doesn't have the courage to stand up to his friends or to that bastard brother of yours."

Sirius shifted in his seat on the couch so he could get a better look at Andera.

"They are terrible people. And it's not that he doesn't have the courage Andy, it's that those boys, none of them, including Evan, would ever choose you or anyone else over each other."

Andera looked up into Sirius' grey blue eyes sighed and shook her head.

"I don't understand, I would perhaps if they were all family. I know I would never choose anyone over Lucius, as much as it pains you to hear. But none of them are family. I wish I knew why they were so loyal to each other."

"I don't know Andera, all I know is that I think you should stay away from them." Sirius said.

"I will. I'm going to have to deal with Evan tomorrow." Andera agreed as she stood up to stretch and go to bed.

"Andy?" Sirius asked.

"Yes Sirius?" She answered stopping at the staircase leading up to the dormitories.

"Why did you jump in front of Regulus?"

Andera crinkled her nose searching for the correct answer. "Because Sirius, he is your brother, you shouldn't hex him, despite what you think he loves you, I can see it in his eyes."

Sirius looked down to the floor, her words ringing in his ears.

The next morning Andera sought out Evan at the entrance of the Great Hall. She got there extremely early just so she wouldn't miss him. She did not really know how to break up with someone; it would be her first time doing it. James and Sirius told her that the girls they've dated usually scream at them and then slap them across the face. Andera decided to take a more practical approach and just be straightforward and collected. She kept going over and over what she was going to say until she saw Evan and his friends approaching and her heart dropped into her stomach.

"Rosier can I talk to you a minute?" Andera demanded as the Slytherin boys attempted to walk past her. Evan froze and looked at Andera and then back at his friends. "I'm sure they can survive your absence for a minute or two."

Evan sighed nervously and walked over to Andera.

"When I first met you on the train four years ago I thought you were one of the most enchanting people I've ever encountered. " She began, feeling the lump in throat form. She swallowed; it was not suppose to be this hard. "Even though Black was such a git, I always thought you were different. Until I learned you were just a puppet in his stupid little games. I'm disappointed and I think that we should go our separate ways because they obviously aren't in the same direction. "

"Is that what your stupid Gryffindor friends told you to say?" Evan asked his reaction more angry than Andera imagined.

The tone in his voice made Andera flare up in fury. He had no right to be upset with her. "No actually Evan I can think for myself thanks. And I think I know an asshole when I see one, and that is what you are Evan, a coward and an asshole."

Evan crinkled his brows as if she slapped him across the face. "You think you know everything Andera but you don't. I'm glad you have this all figured out, I'm glad you have me all figured out. Because you and your stupid friends don't know a damn thing about me or Regulus or the rest of the gang. You think Sirius and James are so damn chivalrous don't you?"

"They stood up for me when you wouldn't Evan! You're damn right I think that!" Andera interrupted.

"I could tell you stories about them that would shock you. You think you know them but you don't at all. You think I'm bad? You think Regulus is bad? Wake up Andera we are nothing compared to those Gryffindor scum. And how about the fact that you lied to me about the pitch? Last time I checked I wasn't the only one fucking up this relationship!"

Andera looked at Evan in a mix of shock and fury. She had never seen Evan lose his cool like this before and outright yell at someone.

"I lied because I had too. The Marauders are my friends; I wasn't going to just dump them because I got a boyfriend in the rival house Evan! I'm not that shallow, I don't leave people who are loyal to me. But if they ever laid a hand on you I would have hexed them all in a heartbeat. You couldn't though; you couldn't stand up to your friends. I did, I defended you ever step of the way. Obviously your priorities are fucked up." Andera yelled back a bit surprised at her foul language.

"If only your brother could see you now." Evan said in a low tone.

"How dare you bring Lucius into this."

" I feel sorry for you. I can only hope one day you see the truth. I'm glad this over because I could never love somebody that hangs out with the likes of Sirius Black, someone who calls me a coward. You know nothing Andera, you think you do because you can't see past your own ignorance." Evan turned around and went into the Great Hall without even glancing back at the pale skinned girl.

Andera froze. Nobody had ever talked to her like that in her entire life, not even Lucius. The word love kept popping in her head. Had Evan loved her? She glanced over to the staircase on her left and saw Regulus Black. He had seen the entire thing unfold. She watched as he looked at her with a smug expression taking one last hit from his cigarette, which were forbidden at Hogwarts, and throwing it on the stone floor, stepping on it with black leather shoes. She looked forward again into the Great Hall to see all the people that now filled the long tables. The Slytherin boy began to walk towards. She felt Regulus' hot breath on her neck, her heart pounded wildly in her ears.

"A war's coming baby." He whispered into her left ear before switching to the other side of her head and pushing the black hair behind her right ear. "You best figure out what side your on."

Andera's dark blue eyes followed Regulus' aristocratic form as it retreated into the Great Hall leaving her dumbfounded and alone. She had never felt more alone in her life.

**Review! Review! Review! I don't want to waste my time on this story if no one is reading it. **


End file.
